User authentication is one technique used for protecting data and access to resources. Many authentication techniques rely on a credential associated with an identity to prevent unauthorized access these resources. To reduce the risk that the credential can be lost and/or compromised, some systems employ multi-factor approaches that rely on a physical device in possession of the user in addition to the credential.